The Dark Lord's Daughter: This Is It
by AngelFxyBaby
Summary: This is a sequel to TDLD, and continues to follow Paige and Blaise in their journey of protecting their children. Is everything going to finally be normal for the two of them or are they still going to have to fight to protect their children?
1. The Knight Bus and New Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter character's, they are the result of J.K. Rowling's imagination.

Summary: This is a sequel to TDLD, and continues to follow Paige and Blaise in their journey of protecting their children. Is everything going to finally be normal for the two of them or are they still going to have to fight to protect their children?

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get the sequel up, but I thought I would give you all a short preview. I don't expect all the chapters to be this short again. If you have not read The Dark Lord's Daughter previous to venturing here please do take the time to read that before this or else you will be a little lost in what's going on. I do appreciate all those that have waited for the continuation of this story and am looking forward to reading all your reviews. I'll be answering them as the next chapters and so come out.

The Knight Bus and New Family

The conductor got off the bus and asked, "Where are you off to Miss?"

"The Zabini Manor in Bristol please. How much will that be for the three of us?"

"Two galleons. We'll be there in about two or three hours," he said grabbing my bags as I walked onto the bus, he showed me to a bed and waited for me to pay.

I dug through my bag and pulled out the money that I needed and handed it to him. I sat down on the bed with the twins you had fallen asleep again already. I pulled my wand out and conjured rails along the sides of the bed so that the twins wouldn't roll off, then I laid down next to them and went to sleep. I was shaken awake in what felt like no time.

"We've arrived, Miss," the conductor said grabbing my bag.

Taking the twins I followed him off the bus where he placed down my bag and then he went back on the bus. I picked the bag up and walked up the gravel driveway. Reaching the front door I placed the bag down and knocked. I waited for a few minutes when the door opened revealing Mrs. Zabini.

"Paige come in," she said opening the door wider, grabbing my bag and ushering me inside.

"Thank you, Mrs. Zabini for allowing us to stay here on such short notice."

"It's alright and please call me Mom it's only right," she said walking up the stairs with me trailing behind her. She showed me to a room where the twins and I would be staying. "Here's your room. There's a nursery through this door," she said walking across the room and to a door with stairs painted on it, "You can get up whenever you want, the house-elves will take care of the twins until either you or I am awake."

"Thank you, would you like to hold Xavier?"

She nodded and I handed him to her.

"Where are your other children?" I asked thinking about how the letters we had gotten from her during our stay in the castle not mentioning them at all.

"I sent them to relatives in Australia. So they'd be more safe than staying here what with the war all over Europe, and more than likely to even break out through Asia, too. I just didn't feel safe having them here, and then with Blaise along with you I had to stay so I could get updates on you all quickly. Have you talked to Blaise lately?"

"I received a letter from him right before I left I don't know how he is though. Since the letter I had wrote to him was about my condition now. He wanted to rush to my side, but I told him I needed time right now and that I needed some space," I said putting Rayne in one of the cribs since we had been standing in the nursery, "Mom" had put Xavier in the other crib after I had tucked Rayne in.

"What do you mean your condition?" she asked looking down at the twins sleeping.

"Well I'm pregnant again but only two months or so," I said walking towards the door, "And it wasn't planned. I don't really want to be having the baby with all that's going on. It's bad enough I have to raise two kids in this, now I have to raise another one in this state that the world is in," I said walking out of the room.

"Oh, well at least you don't have to worry about sending them to school anywhere. Since they are still little," she said following me out of the room, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Night," I said as she walked out the room, and then made my way over to the bed where I laid down and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to Rayne crying, I crawled out of bed and made my way to the nursery. Once I got in there and made my way to Rayne's crib I was met with the sight of tears pouring out of her eyes and running down her face.

"Oh, Hunny! What's wrong?" I asked picking her up.

"Dada," she said flailing her arms all over the place.

"You miss your dad, don't you?" I asked as I rocked her back and forth trying to calm her.

I thought about how he could have been here with me now if only I had opened those letters sooner. Maybe he would have never gone to my father.

"I'm sorry baby, but it's all mummy's fault your dad isn't here if only I would have listened to him and forgiven him sooner," I said placing her back in the crib tears coming to my eyes.

_Blaise where are you? We need you right now. I can't raise them myself. If only you hadn't turned to my father._ I thought leaning against the window looking out at the scenery that lay in front of me._ Maybe he'd be able to get away soon and I won't have to worry about what might happen to him. I don't want my children to grow up not knowing their father. I can't do this whole raising three kids by myself thing. I know his mother would be willing to help but it's not the same, if anything bad happens to him I'll never forgive myself._

It had now been a few weeks since I had come to Zabini Manor, Blaise had sent me another letter this morning stating that he was closer to escaping from being in my father's inner circle at which point we would stay here for one extra day and then go back into hiding. That way we wouldn't be endangering his mother's life, but she'd at least get to see him before we had to leave even though it was two weeks away, but that just meant that she'd have more time with her grandchildren and hopefully soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

I'm just hoping that nothing happens to him and he gets here safely. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to him, I'd completely go off my rocker and blame myself for pushing him away and ignoring his letters that he sent me all those weeks ago causing him to go to my father and possibly endanger his life.

If I was the cause of the love of my life to die I would just die myself either from a broken heart or from guilt. The days went by and the twins were getting pretty attached to their grandmother.

Now it was the day Blaise was suppose to arrive and his mother was in a cleaning frenzy wanting the house to be spick-and-span for the arrival of her youngest son. Even if it was only for a day, in her mind it had to be perfect because he hadn't been home since the beginning of sixth year and since the twins were born at what should have been the beginning of our seventh year, and now with the twins being almost ten months old he hadn't been home in almost two years.

She had a big dinner planned, she had gotten a hold of her other children and had made plans for them to come stay with her for a few days. Rebecca and Roxanne had been here a few days with Marie arriving the next day, and Xavier was suppose to be here in a few minutes, so I was in the nursery attempting to get the twins ready.

Once that task had been accomplished after much protesting from Rayne. Making my way out of the nursery, I stopped in my room to get a few things for the twins to play with, putting them into a bag, and finally made my way out of the room and downstairs with the twins in my arms.

"So you're my little brother's girl?" a male voice said from the base of the stairs as I made my way down them.

"Yeah I am, and here's your niece and nephew. There's another one on the way but I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet," I said handing him Xavier while I carried Rayne into the sitting room where the rest of Blaise's family was.

Xavier followed me carrying his nephew. I sat down on the couch after I had laid out some toys for the twins to play with and had set Rayne down on the floor with them. Rayne went to town with the toys and once Xavier was set down the two of them began to play with the toys. It always amazed me how the two of them interacted with each other.

I just wish I knew how it was to be that connected with your other half, but seeing as how I don't even know if my other half is alive or not, I wouldn't know. I wish I knew though so if they were alive I could at least keep in contact with them. I can only hope that my kids stay close, especially Xavier and Rayne.

I just kind of wish my life wasn't so screwed up, at least when I was living my life in America it wasn't so screwed up. I guess it doesn't help that my father is basically the one that almost everyone views as the root of all evil. I don't know how him and my mother got together or what even happened to her. I just wish I knew more about my family. At least that way my kids would know about both sides of their family.

The day was spent with the Zabini's catching up with each other. They'd bring me into the conversation every once in awhile, but I'd only respond with one or two words, my mind was occupied with what would happen the next day when Blaise would arrive. Or maybe I should just try and think about something else.

I'd like to know where Draco disappeared to and if he is a threat to any of us, especially the twins or has he realized his mistake in trying to take the twins from Blaise and me. Could he become a danger to impending children Blaise and me could have.

"You alright?" a voice asked snapping me out of my daze.

I shook my head to clear and then answered, "Yeah, I just kind of zoned out."

"You alright though? You had this sad look on your face," Marie said having sat next to me awhile ago.

"Oh I was just thinking about something's that's all. Nothing that big," I said watching as Xavier was crashing two toy cars together, making sound effects as they crashed.

"You should cheer up and all, could you imagine what Blaise would say if he say you looking sad or knew you were sad," she said watching me as I sat there with my hands in my lap.

"I think I'm just going to head up to bed now with the twins since it's close to their bed time, and I'm getting tired myself," I said picking the twins up, "Goodnight everyone."

They all said goodnight and gave the twins kisses goodnight. I made my way out of the room and up the stairs to get the twins ready for bed. Once that had been accomplished I put the twins in their separate cribs to put them to sleep but once they were both in the cribs they began to cry. So I took them out and brought them to bed with me. Once again I put the railings up so that they wouldn't roll off the bed as we slept. I soon fell asleep.

A/N: Hopefully I'll be getting the next chapter up soon. I have more typed up but I don't want to toss it all up at once. I'm debating on putting chapters up more frequently but then they'd be shorter or have more time between and have them longer. Review and let me know. I do look forward to reading what you have to say, so thank you in advanced.


	2. Family Reunion and Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter character's, they are the result of J.K. Rowling's imagination.

Summary: This is a sequel to TDLD, and continues to follow Paige and Blaise in their journey of protecting their children. Is everything going to finally be normal for the two of them or are they still going to have to fight to protect their children.

A/N: Since the last chapter was so short I thought I'd add another one. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review when you're done.

"Love wake up, I've missed you," was being said as I was being shaken awake.

My eyes slowly started to open closing quickly again when they were met with a blinding light. I opened them again to be met with the beautiful sight of my loving fiancé staring down at me with a smile on his face.

"Blaise!" I said sitting up and grabbing him to pull him down to me so I could hug and kiss him.

Blaise continued kissing me as he moved himself to be more comfortable on the bed. I broke the kiss and nuzzled my head into his neck, just taking his scent in. I felt him squeeze me a bit tighter so that I was closer to him.

"I missed you so much. I shouldn't have gone to your father. Now we're going to be in more danger than ever," he said just holding me there.

"Why are we going to be in greater danger than before?" I asked moving my head from the crook in his neck to look up at him.

"Well since I'm now going to be considered a deserter to the 'cause'. So I now have a target on my head. Plus the fact your father was already after you to begin with. They were already close to getting you and that's what took so long to get out of there, I had to throw them off your trail," Blaise said looking into my eyes. "I couldn't allow anyone to hurt you or the twins. I'd risk my life to save you guys."

"Speaking of the twins where are they?" I asked looking around the bed.

"My mum took them downstairs so we could spend sometime together alone, before we go back into hiding."

"But don't you want to spend time with your family?" I asked looking up at his face from my position of lying on his chest.

"Well we decided to stay a day later. It was my mother's idea though because I think she wants to spend more time with the family and the twins."

"Oh, but I don't know if that's a good idea. What happens if my father finds out if we're here and tries to attack us?" I asked pointing my face back by his neck.

"Don't worry he won't find us here a charm was placed upon the house for the next day or so to basically hide us from being found by his followers or him. That's the only reason we can stay a little longer," Blaise said rubbing my back softly and in a slow circle.

"I wish he really died all those years ago, just so that none of this would have happened," I said with a far away voice.

"Yeah, but then your Aunt wouldn't have died and you would never had come here. Then we would never have met each other."

"Yeah, but I would never have had to live in the U.S. for so long either had he died. So we would have met sooner and I could have continued to believe that my Aunt was my Mother. That way I would have this empty feeling of never knowing my Mother, plus the fact I wouldn't be a seventeen year old mother who's pregnant for the second time. I'd just be a normal seventeen year old girl possibly with a boyfriend not having to worry if her fiancé and kids will live to see the next day," I said with tears slowly filling my eyes only to start escaping towards the end.

"Yeah, but Hun I wouldn't give you or the kids up for anything even if it meant that your father would be dead. I love you to much to lose you again."

"I didn't mean I regret the fact of having the twins. I just wish it had happened a little later like after we had graduated. I would have been happy waiting five or six years later at least," I said as Blaise used his thumbs to wipe my tears away.

"I would have preferred that too, but then we might not have had them and maybe we would have never gotten together either. We may have never even ended up liking each other as friends. You might have ended up in a different house altogether. So just be happy we're together and have two beautiful children with another on the way," Blaise said attempting to cheer me up, "But let's talk about something else."

Instead of answering him I moved up a bit to kiss him, pecking him on the lips I moved to his chin and then to his neck as my hands made their way under his shirt. Pulling his shirt up slowly as my nails grazed his chest in an upward movement, my mouth attached to his neck sucking. I detached my mouth from his neck to pull his shirt over his head. I started to kiss down his chest as my fingers worked on his buckle and zipper.

Once that was done I made my way up and kissed him again. He managed to remove his pants. His hands began to work on pushing my shirt up. I took it off as he began to pull my skirt down. I unhooked my bra as his hands played with the elastic to my panties. My hands began to wander across his chest as I lifted my hips when he started to pull my panties down.

I woke up a few hours later to see Blaise passed out asleep next to me, his hand on my stomach. I smiled as I watched his fingers twitch on the slight bulge of my stomach, content-ness just settling in around me as he was curled up next to me just holding me as though everything was going to be alright. I laid next to him for a little bit longer enjoying his arms around me until I had the urge to pee, which made me start to free myself from his comforting hold so I could use the bathroom.

When I got out of the bathroom Blaise was still asleep on the bed. I walked over to the bed and began to gently shake him awake. Blaise woke up slowly, his eyes opening and closing slowly trying to adjust to the light in the room.

We emerged for the room a little later, and ran into his brother in the hallway who gave a knowing glance on his way to his room. My cheeks redden at that and we made our way down the stairs.

"You're sure we're not going to endanger your family?" I asked walking next to him.

"I'm positive that we're all safe for now, and nothing's going to happen."

Maria had been watching the twins while we were busy. When we had reached the sitting room that they were occupying, we saw her playing with them. Rayne giggling as Maria tickled her, Xavier sitting next to them his eyes lit up as he watched his sister laughing.

"They behaved right?" I asked sitting down on the couch nearest them.

"They've actually been playing with the toys most of the time," she said as she started to pick up the toys that were lying all around the room.

"That's good. I'm actually going to put them down for a nap now. Since I'm pretty sure they haven't gone back to sleep since they woke up this morning," I said as I picking up Xavier and then reaching for Rayne.

Walking from the room I heard Maria begin to ask Blaise about me. I put the twins down for their nap after some fussing. I made my way back to the sitting room.

"That would be really cool. I'd love to," I heard Maria say as I neared the sitting room.

"What are you two up to?" I asked walking through the doorway.

"Well since Maria got along so well with the twins I thought she could come with us to help and with the new baby coming we'll need some more help. Maria was saying how much she would love to help us take care of them," Blaise said watching for my reaction.

Thoughts ran through my head._ Why would she want to go into hiding with us when she can continue on with her life, since she's in no danger? I don't understand why she would want to put herself in danger._ I looked between the two then settle on looking at Maria.

"Why are you going to throw away your life to go into hiding with us? Where your life will be in constant danger," I asked her confused by her and Blaise's decision.

"Well I want to help with the twins and I'll be able to get to know you better. And I thought you could use the extra help once the other baby comes," Maria said in explanation to my question.

"I know it would be helpful to me, but I don't want to put anyone else in danger. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to someone because of me. I really don't want to put anyone in danger especially Blaise's family," I said sitting down in a chair.

"But I don't care if I'm put in danger, because I'll be helping you with my niece and nephew. So please let me come with you," she pleaded looking over at me with sadness radiating from her eyes and the way she was sitting on the couch. "Plus you're family just leaving you two to try and take care of three kids on the run on your own would be right."

"Fine but I'm not going to be responsible for you and you have to take care of yourself, you got that?" I asked standing up.

"I will, I promise that I won't endanger anyone not even myself," she said standing up and coming over to me hugging me tightly her silky, midnight black hair going into my mouth when she rushed over to me.

Trying to get her hair out of my face and mouth I managed to say, "Your welcome, just can you let go now, your hair's kind of in my face."

"Oh, sorry about that," she said letting me go and backing up from me.

"I'm going to get something to eat from the kitchen I'll be right back," I said walking from the room.

I walked into the sparkling clean kitchen, the black marble reflecting me walking by back at me, making my way to the pantry I walked pass a note sitting on the counter, but I didn't notice it. Once I was in the pantry I began looking around for something healthy that I would like to eat.

I found something to eat, grabbed it and walked back into the kitchen to get a plate to put the food onto it. As I was placing the food on the plate I noticed the piece of paper sitting on the counter. I grabbed it and noticed it was left to Blaise, forgetting about my plate I walked back into the sitting room with the paper clutched in my hand.

"Blaise," I said in a small voice watching him talked to his sister.

He stopped talking to her and looked over at me," You okay, Paige? What's wrong? What happened?"

Instead of answering him I walked over to him lifting the hand containing the note towards him so he could take it from me.

"What's this?" he asked looking from me to the paper.

"It's addressed to you so I didn't read it, but I don't have a good feeling about it that's why I brought it straight to you," I said watching his expression as he read it.

Once he was done he looked up at me and said, "Go pack yours and the twins stuff, while Maria packs hers I'll be up in a few minutes."

Making my way quickly up the stairs and into the room I had been staying in and grabbed my bags bringing them to the dresser. I began throwing my clothes into the bags, finishing that I started gathering the twins' things, putting them into the bags. When I was done and making my way to the twins' room, Blaise walked in.

"Done yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just getting the twins. What did the note say?" I asked walking into the room and over to the cribs.

"I'll tell you later we just need to get out of here as soon as possible. I'll get the bags and you can carry the twins," Blaise said from the other room.

"Blaise where is your mother?" I asked grabbing the twins out of their cribs careful not to wake them up.

"I'll tell you later, just not now," he said poking his head in the doorway to see me making my way away from the cribs with the twins in my arms.

"So where's you sister?" I asked once I made my way into the room placing the twins on the bed for a second so that I could throw on a jacket.

"I'm right here, you want me to carry one of them?" she asked from the doorway with one bag.

"Yeah, can you carry Rayne for me please" I said grabbing Rayne so I could hand her to Maria, I walked back and grabbed Xavier.

We walked out of the room and made our way out of the house. We walked off the grounds and into the woods. With it being dark now and close to a full moon, so we could see without using our wands. Plus the fact we wouldn't have to worry about werewolves at least for tonight anyway, since it was still a few days to the full moon.

Hopefully they would find a good shelter before we had to worry about the werewolves. Maybe we would find some before the sun even came up. Walking with Xavier in my arms was getting uncomfortable so I had to stop for a second to readjust him, so he was in a more comfortable position and he wasn't weighing down my arms as much.

Beginning to walk again I looked up and no longer saw Blaise and Maria in front of me anymore. I started to turn around looking for any signs of them. Getting worried about where they went, I held Xavier closer to me. Hearing rustling in the leaves to my right I whipped around to see what it was. The leaves continued to rustle when all of a sudden a rabbit hopped out from behind it and began to eat the underbrush.

I clutched my wand in my right hand while I turned my head looking around, not seeing anything I sat down on the ground with my wand out and little Xavier now sitting in my lap. Holding him closer to me I began to slowly start to cry, trying not to wake him up. I had lost them ten minutes ago surely they would realize I wasn't there soon, right? About fifteen minutes or so later I heard the crunching of twigs being stepped on. My head whipped around to see what was coming towards me.

"Paige, is that you?" I heard softly.

"Wh-who's there?" I asked attempting to wipe my tears away.

"Paige! Thank fucking heaven. I thought for sure that we lost you," Blaise said running towards me.

When he made it to me he hugged me tightly to him my tears erupting from within again, dampening his shirt quite a bit. He rocked us back and forth careful not to hurt Xavier.

"Let's go, Maria is waiting for us and we need to find shelter before the sun comes up," he said standing up and putting his hand out.

"Alright," I said grabbing his hand and lifting myself up.

Standing up all the way, we started walking with me stumbling a few times. We met up with Maria when we arrived at a thicker part of the woods with them flanking me on either side. After having traveled for a few hours they came upon a cave that would have to do for shelter since it was almost dawn.

"Come on let's get going quickly, hurry up and get in. We don't want to be seen once the sun comes up. It looks like it will take a bit to get up there anyways, so let's get going," Blaise said.

We followed him as we started walking towards it. We thought it might be safe for the twins if we transfigured a rock or two into a carrier for the twins so we didn't have to worry about carrying them up. Instead they were set in a little over the back carrier, the backpack like carrier made getting up the somewhat steep side a little easier.

Climbing up the narrow side of this almost mountain like mass, and having to walk with our backs exposed so we could hold onto the side of the mountain so that we could keep our balance better was a little unnerving. Getting halfway up the side with a few stumbles and almost tripping and falling to our doom had come after a long and treacherous trek up the side, we still had a bit to go.

The sun was rising over the horizon, the sky turning pink, yellow, and orange in color. Moving a little more quickly we made it to the cave before the sun was fully lighting the sky. The cave had jagged edges on the sides of it. Wandering in the cave a bit further my nose was attacked by a musty almost moldy smell.

My eyes having slightly adjusted to the darkness in the back of the cave, noticed a small murky pond that was rippling from something moving just underneath the surface of the water. I walked away from the water and made my way back towards the front of the cave. I stumbled over a small rock and almost fell over, but balanced myself in time. I didn't want to take a chance in possibly falling on my stomach and endangering my unborn child. Reaching the front of the cave I saw Blaise was attempting to make a bed for the twins from some blankets he had taken from his mother's house.

"We are going to stay here for a few days right?" I asked coming up behind him.

"Possibly, we can't stay that long though," Blaise said turning around and removing the carrier holding Xavier from my back.

"Thank you, Hun. Are we putting the twins to sleep now?" I asked Blaise as my hand rested on my stomach moving in small circles slowly.

"Yeah, I was thinking it would be a good idea to put them to sleep. I'm going to put a charm around their makeshift bed though so that they can't crawl anywhere except around the bed and if they need to be changed we'll know about it," he said placing Xavier next to Rayne.

I grabbed two blankets that weren't being used, and bunched them into a ball for a pillow. I moved so I was sitting on the ground now. Turning my head so I was watching Blaise tuck the twins in taking care in putting them to bed.

"Hurry up, Blaise I want to go to sleep," I said laying down now and pulling blanket over myself, watching Blaise as he walked over.

Handing him the blanket when he finally reached the area we were going to be sleeping at. Lying down next to me he wrapped his arms around me and held me to him as we fell asleep. Waking up after what felt like a few minutes I didn't immediately know what had caused me to wake up, removing Blaise's arm from me I sat up and looked around to see what had awaken me.

Looking towards the area the twins were suppose to be sleeping in I saw movement. Shaking Blaise awake so he could be of some help in the situation.

"Blaise, Blaise wake up," I whispered still shaking him but harder now.

"Wha?" Blaise asked sitting up, slurring in his tired, half asleep state, "Whas oing on?"

"There's someone over by the twins," I said still whispering.

"Is probably Maria," he said back still slurring, "Oing back to sleep."

I looked over where Maria had fallen asleep earlier and still saw her sleeping there.

"Blaise that's not your sister she's still sleeping, please wake up," I said near tears.

Blaise finally woke up and started to look around. Noticing that someone was by the twins attempting to remove them from the area Blaise had put them in (but not succeeding), he was up and moving towards the intruder quite rapidly and had a look of pure unadultery hate on his face. I was afraid of what Blaise might do in this mood he was in.

I sat in stunned silence watching what was unfolding in front of me with awe. Instead of Blaise taking out his wand and using that, he just jumped the intruder and began pounding his fists into the intruder's face. His fury seemed to almost be seeping through his pores. My hand was resting on my stomach as I stood up.

"Blaise stop it, you're scaring the twins," I yelled trying to be heard over the twins screaming their lings out, as I waddled towards him slowly.

Blaise continued to just beat the crap out of the person," Blaise, stop please. Blaise you're scaring me, please stop!" I was screaming now standing a few feet away from him.

Maria came up next to me, saw what was happening, and she made her way towards Blaise trying to pull him off of this intruder. Blaise brought his arm back too far to punch them again, and as if in slow motion Maria went flying back landing on her back, her head hitting the ground. I rushed over to her landing on my knees and cradled her head in my lap.

"Blaise stop for a fucking second and help me figure out if your sister is alright," I said this time near tears for the second time that night, because I was afraid of what Blaise was capable of doing.

Blaise stopped punching the guy and looked over at us, his eyes widening when he saw his sister laying on the ground with her head on my lap, as I smoothed her hair in a motherly fashion. Blaise took his wand out and body-binded the intruder so he could hurry over towards us without worrying about them. Falling to his knees by Maria's head his hands petting her head like a dog, whispering ever so softly, and he looked ready to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Maria, so sorry," he started rambling as the tears started too pour out of his clear ocean blue eyes.

The twins began crying from all of the excitement. I moved Maria's head off my lap and onto Blaise's so I could stand up and make my way towards the twins. I picked them up and made my way back to Blaise and Maria. Rocking them and trying to soothe them into a light sleep.

"Blaise can you hold the twins right now, so I can sit back down?" I asked him trying to hand him the twins but he was too involved in trying to help his sister.

I stood staring down at him weeping over his sister, trying to figure out how I was going to sit down without disturbing the twins. Once I decided there wasn't a way I decided to try and get Blaise's attention.

"Blaise, can you please hold the twins for a second," not getting an acknowledgement from him I started tapping hi, with my foot, "Blaise, please answer me."

Finally getting a response from him, I held out Rayne for him to grab and then Xavier. Once he had them in his arms I tried sitting down gently but was having a bit of trouble. I did finally sit though, and took the twins back from Blaise.

"She isn't bleeding is she? Because if she isn't then it's not as bad as it looks," I said adjusting the twins so I could move Maria's raven black hair out of her eyes.

"I don't know I just can't believe I did this to her. If I didn't beg you to let her come with us this wouldn't have happened."

"Blaise don't say that it's not your fault if it hadn't have been her it might have been me and it could have been much worse too," I said watching his reaction to what I had said.

"Don't say that I just wish it never happened to begin with. If that idiot had never even come in here trying to take the twins it would never have happened to begin with," he said as his hand grazed through her hair in a soothing motion.

"Blaise why don't you check on the intruder and I'll stay here with Maria," I said trying to get his mind off of it.

He finally got up and walked over to the intruder and started to pull the hood of the cloak off the intruder's face to reveal it. As the face was revealed it was very obvious that the intruder was male.


End file.
